Jak błąd może przynieść radość
by Satahe Shetani
Summary: Taki jednostrzałowiec. Z reguły one-shotów nie piszę, ale mnie napadło. Wymyśliłam nowy charakter, ostrzegam. I mam nadzieję, że się spodoba.


Przemierzyła Wielką Salę dumnym krokiem, idąc na początku kolumny pierwszorocznych, których czekał przydział do Domu.

Od razu było widać, że jest nietypowa: mimo zwyczajnych blond włosów we wszystkich odcieniach owego koloru i wyjątkowo inteligentnych błękitnych oczach, w których widoczna była wyższość i pogarda do wszystkiego, jej ubiór był kontrowersyjny wobec czarodziejskich standardów oraz regulaminu szkolnego. Miała na sobie ciężkie wojskowe buty, czarne spodnie ze skóry, szeroką koszulkę, w której zmieściłyby się jeszcze dwie takie jak ona, oraz czarny skórzany płaszcz. Szkolną szatę miała jedynie narzuconą na ramiona. Uczniowie pokazywali ją palcami, lecz ona zdawała się ich nie zauważać. Wyjęła z połów płaszcza ciemną różdżkę, zaczęła ją obracać w dłoniach. Wyglądała na zrobioną z jarzęba.

McGonagall spojrzała po wszystkich pierwszoroczniakach, a kiedy jej spojrzenie zatrzymało się na blondynce, nagana w jej oczach była doskonale widoczna. Chrząknęła:

– Kiedy wyczytam czyjeś nazwisko, ta osoba siada na stołku i zakłada Tiarę Przydziału. – Uniosła delikatnie brew, a kącik jej ust drgnął. – Abbott, Hanna!

Dziewczynka usiadła na taborecie, nakładając wyświechtaną tiarę.

– HUFFLEPUFF!

I Hanna pobiegła do stołu Puchonów.

Profesorka wyczytała kolejne osoby, a te siadały przy stołach, przy których klaskano.

– Birchwood Eudossia! – zawołała, a dziwna dziewczynka podeszła do taboretu, tupiąc głośno. Poruszyła brwiami, a potem wyjęła coś z kieszeni spodni: małe, prostokątne pudełko, na którym były przyciski. Prychnęła, patrząc na nie. Schowała przedmiot do kieszeni, wtedy nałożyła Tiarę Przydziału, ale nie usiadła.

– Eudossia Birchwood, tak? – spytała cicho Tiara.

– Mhm – mruknęła dziewczynka, założywszy ręce na pierś. Nie usiadła.

– Czyżby jedna z tych Birchwoodów? Jesteś pełna przebiegłości i sprytu godnego Slytherinu, Eudossio, ale masz mnóstwo inteligencji, co jest cenione w Ravenclawie. A ta odwaga i chęć sprawdzenia siły… No, no! Gryfonka jak się patrzy!

– Możesz mnie przydzielić gdzieś – gdziekolwiek! – gdzie będę mogła walczyć? – zapytała szeptem.

– Och, ależ tak. Więc chcesz do Gryffindoru, by mieć wrogów w Slytherinie? Będziesz mogła się pokazać, Eudossio.

– Rób jak chcesz, ale szybko – rzuciła.

– Więc dobrze… – Tiara przestała mówić do niej, za to wrzasnęła na całą Wielką Salę: – GRYFFINDOR!

Poszła do stołu Gryfonów, usiadła na wolnym miejscu, a potem wpatrywała się ponuro w dyrektora Dumbledore'a, który powiedział jej i jej rodzicom o tym, że Eudossia jest czarodziejką. Staruszek uśmiechnął się do niej, a jego oczy zabłyszczały. Skinął jej głową, na co ona odpowiedziała lekkim uśmiechem.

– Goyle, Gregory!

– SLYTHERIN!

– Granger, Hermiona!

– GRYFFINDOR!

Kilka osób później…

– Potter, Harry!

W Wielkiej Sali zaległa cisza. Potem rozległy się gorączkowe szepty.

– Harry Potter?

– To ten Potter?

– Widzisz go?

Chłopiec w okrągłych okularach usiadł na chwiejącym się stołku, nałożył Tiarę Przydziału na głowę.

– GRYFFINDOR!

Gryfoni wiwatowali najgłośniej, kilku darło się w stylu: „Mamy Pottera! Taak!".

Do Eudossi przysunęła się dziewczyna z brązowymi lokami, bodajże Hermiona Granger. Uśmiechnęła się ciepło do panny Birchwood.

– Cześć, mam na imię Hermiona. Ty jesteś…

– Eudossia – mruknęła dziewczyna. – Tak, to ja. – Przesunęła się, by zrobić miejsce Harry'emu, który postanowił usiąść obok.

– Harry – przedstawił się, a jego uśmiech był nieśmiały.

– To Hermiona, ja jestem Eudossia – szepnęła dziewczyna, obserwując profesora, który lustrował wzrokiem Pottera. Po chwili dosiadł się do nich rudowłosy chłopak, klepiąc Harry'ego po plecach. Eudossia zmarszczyła brwi. – A to kto?

Dyrektor zakończył Ceremonię Przydziału, więc na stole pojawiło się jedzenie. Rudy zabrał się za jedzenie, odpowiadając na pytanie panny Birchwood:

– Ron Wezzly – powiedział.

– Co? – spytała Hermiona z dezaprobatą. – Połknij to, co masz w buzi! – powiedziała, kiedy chłopak ponownie chciał się odezwać.

– Ron Weasley.

– A ten – Eudossia odwróciła ich uwagę, wskazując podbródkiem na czarnowłosego profesora – to kto?

Odpowiedział jej jakiś starszy uczeń o równie rudych włosach, co Rona. Obok niego siedział jego bliźniak.

– To Snape, nauczyciel eliksirów. Jeszcze nie raz da ci popalić, zobaczysz. Nie lubi żadnego z Domów, oprócz Slytherinu, którego jest Opiekunem. Gryffindoru w szczególności nie znosi. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Tak poza tym, jestem Gred Weasley. A to Forge, mój brat.

Ron przewrócił oczami.

– Fred i George, naczelni rozrabiacy Hogwartu.

– To my! – potwierdzili chórem bliźniacy.

Zabrali się za jedzenie tego wszystkiego, co leżało wyłożone na półmiskach i tacach, popijając wszystko sokiem dyniowym.

—

W ciągu kolejnych dni, na lekcjach, wyszło na jaw, że Eudossia i Hermiona, które zaprzyjaźniły się z Harrym i Ronem, są najlepszymi uczennicami w Hogwarcie. Obydwie z mugolskich rodzin, prześcigały się w wojnie o jak najlepsze oceny. Zdobywały punkty dla Domu, rywalizowały ze sobą, a w przerwach rozmawiały przyjaźnie, dyskutując o wszystkim.

Na lekcjach eliksirów dokuczał im Snape, kpiąc szczególnie z Harry'ego. Kiedy mieli przerwy, zawsze jakimś cudem wpadali na Malfoya. Wtedy Eudossia wyciągała różdżkę, obrzucała Dracona klątwą, a Hermiona robiła to samo z Crabbem i Goylem. Ron i Harry byli im wdzięczni. Eudossia mogła się sprawdzić, jak chciała, prosząc Tiarę Przydziału, by umieściła ją w Domu, w którym można walczyć.

Aktualnie siedzieli w bibliotece, odrabiając zadania domowe. Harry pocił się nad transmutacją, a Ron jęczał nad historią magii. Hermiona głośno zamknęła książkę do eliksirów, kiedy skończyła zadanie w tym samym czasie, co Eudossia.

Birchwood przeszła się po bibliotece, przystanęła przy jednej z półek. Zabrała z niej kilka książek, sprawdzając ich tytuły, a potem przyniosła do stolika, przy którym siedzieli. Położyła je na blacie cicho. Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi, wziąwszy księgę z wierzchu stosu. Przewertowała kilka jej stron, a potem posłała Eudossi pytające spojrzenie.

– Potrzebuję kilku zaklęć, bo wzięłam komórkę z domu – wyjaśniła, przeglądając jedną z wziętych ksiąg. Jej tytuł brzmiał „Technika mugolska a magia".

– Tu nic nie działa, bo jest za duże stężenie magii, powinnaś to wiedzieć – rzekła Hermiona. – Wszystko tu fiksuje.

– Tak, wiem, była wzmianka w Historii Hogwartu. – Dziewczyna westchnęła, a Harry poklepał ją po ramieniu. – Fajnie mieć w was przyjaciół – szepnęła cicho.

– Nie martw się – rzekł Ron. – Wszystko będzie dobrze, choć nie wiem, co to komórka… Po co ci ona?

Eudossia uniosła prawy kącik ust.

– Lubię słuchać muzyki. Dobrych mugolskich zespołów. No wiecie, Iron Maiden, Metallica, Rob Zombie, Ozzy Osbourne – zaczęła wyliczać – Drowning Pool…

– Co grają? – spytał Weasley, który jako jedyny nigdy nie słyszał o żadnym z nich.

– Muzykę gatunku metal – wyjaśniła Granger, patrząc na Eudossię. – Dlatego się tak ubierasz? I chodzisz tak…

Skinęła głową, a potem zagłębiła się w książce. Kiedy nie dowiedziała się niczego przydatnego, sięgnęła po kolejny tom: „Zaklęcia mają wpływ na technikę". Tam, owszem, znalazła zaklęcie, ale było skomplikowane i wymagało naprawdę dużej mocy magicznej. Jego formuła była prosta, lecz ruch różdżką był poplątany bardziej niż węzeł gordyjski. Birchwood lekko się załamała, ale skopiowała to na pergamin.

– Powinno pomóc – mruknęła do siebie.

– Hermiona! Eudossia! Pomóżcie! – jęknął Ron, który ledwo zaczął esej.

Dziewczyny ulitowały się nad chłopakiem i napisały pracę domową razem z nim.

—

Miesiące upływały im na nauce i zabawie. Hermiona z Eudossią wywalczyły dla Gryffindoru tyle punktów, że Gryfoni mieli zapewnione niepodważalne zwycięstwo. Pewnego wieczora, kiedy siedzieli w Pokoju Wspólnym, Eudossia krzyknęła głośno znad czytanej książki:

– Hej! Chodźcie tu!

Harry, Hermiona i Ron natychmiast przy niej stanęli, spojrzeli na nią z zainteresowaniem. Była podekscytowana – jej oczy błyszczały radośnie, a twarz była słodko zarumieniona. Wskazała jakiś fragment w tekście. Hermiona przeczytała wolno tytuł, gdyż czytała do góry nogami:

– _Animalis Magus_ – sztuka przemiany w zwierzę. – Zmarszczyła czoło. – Co to jest?

Harry i Ron nawet się nie odzywali, nie rozumiejąc podekscytowania Eudossi. Usiedli po obu jej stronach, a Hermiona klęknęła przed przyjaciółką, wpatrując się w tekst. Eudossia odwróciła księgę tak, by druga dziewczyna mogła go spokojnie przeczytać. W miarę lektury, oczy Hermiony zaczynały błyszczeć coraz intensywniej.

– Chcesz powiedzieć…? – szepnęła w końcu.

– Tak – odrzekła z radością Eudossia.

Hermiona rzuciła się na nią, by ją przytulić z całej siły. Przez czas spędzony w Hogwarcie Birchwood „znormalniała" – zaczęła nosić przepisowy mundurek i normalne buty.

– Dossie, jesteś genialna! – pisnęła.

– Miona, to ty mi podsunęłaś pomysł, by poszukać o tym informacji! – rzekła cicho.

Hermiona odsunęła się od przyjaciółki. Były we własnym żywiole, nie zwracały uwagi na chłopców.

– Ja?

– Pamiętasz, jak rozmawiałyśmy o Snapie? – spytała poważnym głosem.

– Rozmawiałyśmy? – zaśmiała się Granger. – Ty się nim _podniecałaś!_

– Uch, oszczędźcie nam szczegółów! – stęknął Ron, a obie zachichotały. Harry wyłamywał sobie palce.

– Jak insynuowałaś, że jest on nietoperzem, wpadł mi do głowy pomysł o zostaniu animagiem. No i od tamtego czasu poszukuję o tym informacji. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Najlepsi poświęcają na naukę około dwóch lat, ci gorsi do czterech najpóźniej. Pomyślałam, że moglibyśmy…

– JASNE! – krzyknęła cała trójka, zgadzając się na pomysł.

—

Pod koniec roku Harry'emu udało się wykryć spisek, więc, z pomocą swoich przyjaciół, przeszkodził niedoszłemu mordercy, profesor Morrone przed zabiciem nie tylko jego, ale również Dumbledore'a. Kobieta, chcąc otruć ich jakimś przezroczystym eliksirem, którego nazwy nie znał, dodała do pucharu dyrektora oraz Pottera Veristaserum, które dał im profesor Snape, by Morrone się nie zorientowała. Ów eliksir i Veritaserum miały podobne właściwości, lecz zupełnie inne działanie. Harry wiedział, że to dzięki Eudossi profesor im pomógł.

Podczas pożegnalnej uczty Dumbledore powstał więc z wesołym uśmiechem i przemówił:

– Drodzy uczniowie! Kolejny rok dobiegł, niestety, końca! Skończył się zupełnie jak moje dropsy! – rzekł oburzonym tonem, co wywołało śmiech na sali; zaledwie kilka osób wiedziało, że dyrektor był pod wpływem eliksiru prawdy. – Dlatego proponuję wam na zakończenie tę wspaniałą wyżerkę! – I usiadł przy oklaskach.

Kilka minut później eliksir przestał działać. Snape uśmiechnął się drwiąco, po czym zrelacjonował Dumbledore'owi jego przemówienie.

—

Siedzieli w przedziale, grając w Eksplodującego Durnia, kiedy wszedł Malfoy i jego goryle. Uśmiechnął się kpiąco, kiedy zobaczył ich radosne uśmiechy.

– Jak miło – zakpił. – Dwie szlamy, zdrajca krwi i Bliznowaty!

Hermiona, Eudossia i Ron wstali, celując w Malfoya różdżkami.

– Odwołaj to! – warknęła Dossie, stając przed nim. Był od niej wyższy, ale ona miała na sobie swoje normalne ubranie, w którym wkroczyła pierwszy raz do Wielkiej Sali. – Odwołaj albo pożałujesz!

– Bo co? – wyszeptał.

Tego już było dla Eudossi za wiele. Kopnęła go w krocze, a Ron i Hermiona rzucili po klątwie na Crabbe'a oraz Goyle'a. Trójka Ślizgonów wypadła z ich przedziału, ale zaraz pojawiły się głowy Freda i George'a. Za nimi stał Lee.

– Możemy wejść? – spytał Fred z uśmiechem.

Harry skinął na nich głowami zapraszająco.

Weszli. W siódemkę siedzieli w jednym przedziale, kontynuując grę. W międzyczasie żartowali i docinali sobie wzajemnie. Percy zajrzał na chwilę, by sprawdzić, czy nie robią czegoś niezbyt inteligentnego, a gdy wyszedł, rozmowa skierowała się na młodszą siostrę Weasleyów, Ginny.

– Jaka ona jest? – spytała Hermiona.

Ron przewrócił oczami, a bliźniacy wymienili uśmieszki oraz spojrzenia.

– Cały czas nawija o Harrym, nie zamyka się. Ciągle słyszy się tylko „Jak pójdę do Hogwartu…" albo „Harry jest…". Najczęściej wygląda to mniej więcej tak: „Jak pójdę do Hogwartu, Harry będzie mój. Bo ja go kocham".

Resztę podróży rozmawiali o śmiesznych historyjkach z życia. Kiedy musieli wysiadać, Eudossia ociągała się chwilę, by zostać sam na sam z Hermioną.

– Co jest? – spytała Granger, martwiąc się o przyjaciółkę.

– Patrz – szepnęła Dossie z zachwytem. Wyciągnęła z kieszeni zdjęcie, które się ruszało. – Uznałam, że skoro nie mogę słuchać muzyki na telefonie, przerobię go na aparat. Spójrz. – Hermiona przyglądała się kilka sekund groźnej minie Snape'a, któremu Birchwood zrobiła zdjęcie z ukrycia. Sfotografowany mężczyzna rzucał wszędzie gromy.

– Ty _nauczycielofilu!_ – krzyknęła oskarżycielskim tonem w stronę Eudossi, ale śmiała się.

– Wiem, Miona, wiem.

—

Pięć lat i dwa miesiące wakacji później…

– Miona, świetnie wyglądasz! – rzucił Ron, kiedy odnaleźli się w pociągu jadącym do Hogwartu. Znaleźli dla siebie przedział, a potem klapnęli na miejscach. – Ach, wyobrażacie sobie? To już nasz ostatni rok – wyszeptał.

– Taak, Snape będzie niepocieszony – mruknęła Eudossia, a reszta zachichotała. – To moja ostatnia szansa, by go zdobyć!

– Niewątpliwie – wtrącił Harry, szczerząc się, za co oberwał od Dossie w łeb. – Za co?

– Dla zabawy!

Wtedy do przedziału weszła Ginny, która natychmiast usadowiła się na kolanach Pottera. Ten pocałował ją krótko. Birchwood wyłapała spojrzenie, jakie Ron rzucił Hermionie. Potem Granger, nieświadoma wcześniejszego, rzuciła rudemu chłopcu podobne. Eudossia przewróciła oczami.

'Jeśli oni będą grać w podchody, to im pomogę' przyrzekła sobie. Potem zmieniła się w swoją animagiczną postać, by móc wejść na półkę bagażową i się przespać – zmieniła się w kobrę królewską.

Ginewra, która nigdy nie widziała Eudossi w tej postaci, wrzasnęła, ale Harry uspokoił ją długim i powolnym pocałunkiem.

– Jeśli chcesz, wezmę cię na przejażdżkę po błoniach na moim grzbiecie – zaproponował cicho Potter prosto w ucho Weasley. Ta spojrzała na niego dziwnie. – Pod moją animagiczną postacią – zachichotał.

– Ach, no tak. – Ginny spłoniła się.

Do przedziału weszła Luna, która rozejrzała się w środku. Kiedy zauważyła kobrę, uśmiechnęła się do niej przyjaźnie.

– Harry, próbowałeś rozmawiać z Eudossią pod jej zwierzęcą postacią jak z wężami? – spytała Luna, zaskakując wszystkich. – Może zrozumie.

Potter uniósł brwi, ale spróbował, patrząc na Dossie.

:Rozumiesz mnie? – spytał w języku węży. Kiedy kobra uniosła łeb, a potem powoli skinęła w zdumieniu głową, zaśmiał się. Zawsze to jakiś sposób komunikacji – rzekł radośnie.

– Więc rozumie? – spytał Ron. Hermiona najwyraźniej była już tego pewna, gdyż uważnie obserwowała reakcję obu przyjaciół, więc się nie odezwała.

– Rozumie – rzekła Luna. Usiadła na wolnym miejscu. Jej spojrzenie wędrowało od Rona do Hermiony. – Dlaczego nie powiecie sobie, że się kochacie? – Jej bezpośredniość była niezwykła.

Granger zarumieniła się jak nigdy, a Ron, mimo podobnych rumieńców, spuścił wzrok i odwrócił się w kierunku okna. Miętolił w rękach skrawek szaty.

– Idź nastrasz Malfoya! – krzyknęła nagle Ginny, podskoczywszy na kolanach Harry'ego. Wpatrywała się w Birchwood. – Dossie, Harry, udawajcie, że rozmawiacie! Malfoy się posika!

Nie zastanawiając się dłużej, Potter wziął kobrę na ręce, mówiąc do niej w języku węży. Eudossia mu odpowiadała, uśmiechając się po wężowemu. Rozłożyła swój kołnierz, żeby wyglądać jeszcze bardziej imponująco. Kiedy weszli do przedziału, w którym siedział Malfoy, zastali tam jeszcze Parkinson, jego goryli, Zabiniego i Notta.

– Czego tu szu… – Draco urwał, wreszcie akceptując w pełni obraz kobry z rozłożonym kołnierzem. Przełknął ślinę.

:Przedstawienie czas zacząć – wysyczał, a dla Ślizgonów brzmiało to jak sygnał do ataku.

– Potter! Powiemy, że masz nielegalnie węża! – jęknął Draco, wspinając się na siedzenie, kiedy Eudossia pełzała na podłodze.

– Malfoy, przecież to tylko wąż – kpił Harry. – Jest on w godle Slytherinu, powinieneś umieć _przemówić mu do rozsądku_ – zaakcentował ostatnie słowa, śmiejąc się złośliwie.

:Harry, zacznij do mnie mówić grubym głosem, wymachuj rękoma… Niech myślą, że mnie szczujesz na nich.

Potter wybrał kilka słów, które brzmiały w języku węży naprawdę tajemniczo, groźnie, a potem zaczął mówić, poruszając palcami w sposób, jakby czarował.

:Chrząszcz… Drzewo… Liście… Jesienny wietrzyk…

:Co to ma wspólnego?

:Groźnie brzmi – odparł, szczerząc się złowróżbnie.

– Co tu się dzieje? – usłyszał chłodny głos. Przełknął ślinę, a potem stanął twarzą w twarz z Opiekunem Slytherinu. Kątem oka zauważył, że Eudossia wymknęła się z przedziału Ślizgonów i wróciła do ich przyjaciół. – Odpowiadaj, Potter!

– Profesorze, on nas zaatakował wężem! – wtrącił Malfoy. – Miał kobrę królewską! I szczuł ją!

– Nie mam żadnej kobry, profesorze – obronił się Harry, starając się brzmieć szczerze. Próbował uspokoić oszalałe serce i nie mrugać za szybko, tylko patrzeć w czarne oczy Snape'a.

Poszli do przedziału Gryfonów, kiedy sprawdzili, czy owa kobra nie kryła się pod siedzeniami w przedziale Ślizgonów. Mężczyzna rzucił krzywe spojrzenie Malfoyowi, a potem poszedł za Potterem. W tym przedziale jego przyjaciele grali w Eksplodującego Durnia, śmiejąc się w najlepsze. Snape musiał przyznać, że Potter, cokolwiek miał na sumieniu, tym razem ukrył to.

Nim odszedł, obrzucił lustrującym wzrokiem ciało Hermiony i Eudossi. Obydwie półleżały z piersiami wypiętymi do przodu, szczerząc się do siebie.

—

– Dobrze, ścigacie się do jeziora i z powrotem, jasne? – rzuciła Ginny, patrząc srogo na cztery zwierzęta przed nią. Wydra skinęła łebkiem, terier jack russel zamerdał ogonem, jeleń mrugnął do Gryfonki, która się zarumieniła. Tylko kobra trwała w bezruchu, czekając na start. – Trzy… Dwa… Jeden… START!

Zwierzęta wystartowały. Kobra wysunęła się przed psa i wydrę, idąc łeb w łeb z jeleniem. Ten, widząc to, postarał się przyspieszyć, ale najwidoczniej zahaczył o coś kopytem, bo zwolnił. Za to wąż przyspieszył do maksymalnej prędkości. Eudossia wykonała gwałtowny zwrot i zawróciła. Za nią była wydra. Pies deptał wydrze po piętach. Jednak zaraz zostali wyprzedzeni przez jelenia.

Harry gnał co sił, ale jakimś cudem nie mógł wyprzedzić Dossie. Miona miała Rona na ogonie, ale nie mogła się z nimi równać. To była walka ich dwojga, którą wygra…

– REMIS! – oznajmiła Ginny. Podeszła w podskokach do jelenia, przytuliła do mocno. Potem wskoczyła na jego grzbiet. – Jedź, Rogaczu Drugi! – Pisnęła, kiedy zerwał się do iście końskiego galopu.

Eudossia stała obok Hermiony, kiedy zmieniły się z powrotem. Ron stanął obok chwilę później.

– Są szczęśliwi – rzekła Eudossia, zerkając na Granger i Weasleya. – Wy też powinniście być. – Zaczęła odchodzić w stronę zamku.

– A co z tobą? – zawołała za nią Hermiona.

– Ze mną? – Odwróciła do niej twarz. – On jest moim szczęściem, więc ja nie mogę być szczęśliwa. – Odeszła.

—

Ich lekcja eliksirów nie była taka zła. Była Eudossia, Hermiona, Malfoy, Zabini, McMillan, Abbott Boot i Krukon, którego imienia nie znały. Snape jak zawsze warczał na wszystkich, przechadzając się między ławkami. Nie podchodził jedynie do Gryfonek, bo wiedział, że jak zwykle zrobiły wszystko bezbłędnie.

Wreszcie Dossie, która dostrzegła figlarne spojrzenie Miony, zdecydowała się zrobić coś, czego nigdy by nie zrobiła, jeśliby nie została do tego zmuszona przez sytuację – zupełnie jak teraz – więc zniszczyła swój eliksir, powodując głośny wybuch złożony z dymu i pary, bo nie chciała, by coś poleciało na siedzącą obok Hermionę.

– Birchwood! – warknął profesor, natychmiast do niej podchodząc. – Twój pokazany pierwszy raz od siedmiu lat idiotyzm rozwalił… – Zamilkł, kiedy dym się rozwiał i mógł zobaczyć wnętrze kociołka. – To niemożliwe! – szeptał gorączkowo, wąchając substancję, sprawdzając ją palcem i zaklęciem. – Jak…? – Jego oczy były pełnie niedowierzania, kiedy patrzył na Eudossię, która była ogłupiała. Kiedy podążyła za jego wzrokiem, zaśmiała się, a wraz z nią Hermiona.

Zamiast stworzyć eliksir tojadowy, który dziś warzyli, udało jej się zrobić eliksir Thompsona – zapewniał on osobie, która go spożyła, większą wydajność umysłową. Był ciężki do uwarzenia. Jego efektami ubocznymi, które obecne były przy każdym wypiciu go, to między innymi wysoki popęd seksualny bez granic oraz wysoka atrakcyjność. Łączył więc inteligencję z pięknością.

– Chyba jestem spragniona – szepnęła Eudossia z błyskiem w oku.

– Nie! – wrzasnął Snape, lecz dziewczyna wypiła chochlę.

Dwie minuty później mężczyzna został przyciśnięty do ściany przez dziewczynę. Dossie przycisnęła swoje usta do jego szyi, błądząc rękami po ciele profesora, a uczniowie chichotali. Wspomniano już, że efekt uboczny, który powodował popęd seksualny, wzmagał również siłę, by wybranek nie mógł się wyrwać? Tak więc próby Snape'a, aby się uwolnić, były nieudolne.

W pewnym momencie zaczął odczuwać przyjemność z powodu pocałunków Eudossi, która teraz całowała jego podbródek, by po chwili przenieść się na usta. Oddał pocałunek nie do końca świadomie. Jego język zatańczył w jej ustach, a ona chętnie dodała swój.

Hermiona, chichocząc i jednocześnie ciesząc się z sukcesu przyjaciółki, wstała.

– Chodźcie – powiedziała do reszty. – Oni chyba są zajęci… – Nawet Draco nie oponował, że rozkazywała mu szlama, tylko wyszedł z eliksirów z zadowoloną miną. Mieli godzinę wolnego czasu.

—

Eudossia przytrzymała głowę mężczyzny przy sobie, kiedy ten chciał się poruszyć. Dłonie profesora zjechały z jej ramion na talię. Potem prawą ręką zaczął niespiesznie piąć się w górę, ku jej piersi. Wiedział, że eliksir Thompsona działa w taki sposób, że popęd, dopóki nie zostanie zaspokojony, będzie się domagał partnera, który pomoże osiągnąć spełnienie. Uaktywnia się on tylko wtedy, kiedy osoba, która wypiła eliksir, znajduje się w pobliżu obiektu jej westchnień.

'Wygląda na to, że zakochała się we mnie uczennica' pomyślał, pieszcząc jej pierś. 'Cóż, ani ja, ani ona nie będziemy niczego żałować. Trzeba było tej smarkuli nie łykać eliksiruuu… AAA!' zawył w myślach, ale na głos jedynie jęknął, gdyż Dossie sięgnęła do jego krocza. Czuł, że jego członek staje się twardy.

Dziewczyna zaczęła go rozbierać, więc delikatnie odepchnął jej ręce, wiedząc, że gdy użyje siły, ta pomyśli, iż ją odpycha i będzie walczyć zacieklej. Przeszli do jego salonu, który wybudował na wszelki wypadek. Tam pozwolił pchnąć się na dywan.

Niecierpliwa Birchwood pozbawiła go ubrań zaklęciem, ale siebie pozostawiła nienaruszoną, co deprymowało Snape'a: czemu on miał się rozebrać, podczas gdy ona była w ubraniu?

Jego myśli szybko zostały przerwane, kiedy dziewczyna jęknęła, pozwoliwszy szacie opaść. Położyła sobie dłonie na piersiach, padła na kolana na miękki dywan, sunąc własnymi rękoma sobie po piersi. Co kilka sekund zahaczała o guziki białej bluzki, więc się odpinały. Jego oczom ukazał się biały, prosty stanik, co wywołało u niego większą erekcję.

– Severusie… – wyszeptała ochrypłym tonem, zbliżając się do leżącego mężczyzny na kolanach. Wsparł się na łokciach, zamknęła oczy, kiedy ściągała sobie bieliznę. Usiadła na jego gołym brzuchu, pozwalając mu ściągnąć sobie stanik.

Jej piersi zostały uwolnione, a mężczyznę przeszedł dreszcz. On był nagi, ona w samej spódnicy. Usadził ją sobie na biodrach, lekko uniósł jej ciało, a potem wszedł w nią bez żadnych gierek czy zabaw. Eudossia jęknęła głośno, szarpnęła się. Wtedy Snape przewrócił ją na plecy i zaczął się w niej poruszać.

– Severusie! – krzyknęła ochryple, kiedy dosięgła ją fala rozkoszy.

– Powtórz to! – zażądał niskim głosem.

– Severus… – powtórzyła, a on doszedł w niej.

Widział po jej oczach, że zaczyna odzyskiwać świadomość po eliksirze, że jej popęd został poskromiony. Kiedy się zorientowała, gdzie jest, co robi i z kim, zarumieniła się, ale jej uśmiech przeczył zawstydzeniu.

– Marzyłam o tym od pierwszej klasy – wyszeptała, przenosząc jego dłoń na swoją pierś, potem go pocałowała, gdy z jego gardła wyrwał się niski jęk.

– Jak to: od pierwszej? – spytał cicho, skończywszy pocałunek.

– U mugoli nauka o seksie jest już w wieku dziewięciu czy dziesięciu lat, dla nas to nic takiego. – Uśmiechnęła się słodko. – Zawsze będę cię pamiętała.

Przewrócił oczami, wsuwając się i wysuwając z niej rytmicznie.

– Jakbyś musiała zapomnieć.

Odwróciła wzrok.

– Wiesz, może i byłam dziewicą, ale nie jestem głupia! – rzekła natarczywym szeptem.

Jednak nie to, że ich dyskusja o tym, czy miała go zapomnieć czy nie miała się rozwinąć, ale jedno słowo w zdaniu wytrąciło go z równowagi.

– _Rozdziewiczyłem_ cię? – syknął wściekły. Natychmiast wstał, ubrał szlafrok. – Dlaczego poświęciłaś mi swój… swoje… Dlaczego ja byłem twoim pierwszym?

Wstała ze złością, zaczęła się ubierać.

– Nie wiem! Może dlatego, że jestem głupia? Albo dlatego, że zakochałam się w nie tej osobie, co trzeba? – Ubrała się do końca i wyszła, trzaskając drzwiami.

Snape nie zdążył nic powiedzieć po szoku, jakim wywołało w nim to wyznanie.

—

Hermiona spojrzała nieśmiało na Rona, a ten uśmiechnął się do niej zachęcająco. Dziewczyna usiadła mu na kolanach, a on ją przytulił. Po chwili pocałowali się po raz pierwszy.

Było to jedynie muśnięcie ust, lecz dla obojga miało to ogromne znaczenie, ponieważ był to pierwszy krok ku ich wspólnej przyszłości. Nieważne jak długo miałby trwać ich związek. Byli razem, to się liczyło.

Do Pokoju Wspólnego Gryfonów wpadła Eudossia. Była zapłakana, dłonie zaciśnięte w pięści drżały. Otarła twarz z łez, usiadła w fotelu naprzeciw kanapy.

– Co się stało, Dossie? – spytał Ron. Oboje z Hermioną uklękli przed przyjaciółką.

– Hej, kochanie, nie płacz – szepnęła Miona, głaszcząc dziewczynę po włosach.

– On… On nie umie… – jęczała. – Nie docenił… Był moim pierwszym… – Spojrzała na nich załzawionymi oczami, a potem rzekła wyjątkowo spójnie: – Nie docenił tego, że byłam dziewicą aż do tego razu.

Ron spojrzał z zakłopotaniem na swoją dziewczynę, która pokazała mu gestem, by sobie poszedł.

– Pójdziemy jutro do niego i go przeklniemy – zaproponowała Hermiona.

Eudossia spojrzała na nią z niedowierzaniem.

– Naprawdę zrobisz to dla mnie?

– Od tego są przyjaciele.

—

Rankiem Severus, idąc na śniadanie, był w podłym humorze. Nie chciał zranić Birchwood. Wiedział, że miała mu za złe to, iż wściekł się na nią, że była czysta aż do wtedy. Ale on był po prostu przerażony. Nigdy nie zbrukał w ten sposób dziewicy. No dobrze, przyznając, sama się pchała, ale, do diaska, była uczennicą!

'Cholernie pociągającą, Snape, nie okłamuj się'.

'Ona ma siedemnaście lat! Co ja sobie myślę?'.

'Myślisz, że jest inteligentna, całkiem ładna i nietypowa'.

'Zbrukałem ją…'.

Jego tyradę przerwał Dumbledore swoim radosnym tonem:

– Coś cię trapi, chłopcze?

Profesor posłał mu najbardziej mordercze spojrzenie.

– Nawet jeśli, to nie będę się tym dzielił, starcze! – warknął w stronę dyrektora, który zachichotał. Napił się soku z dyni. – Co cię tak śmieszy? – mruknął.

– Panna Birchwood wygląda dziś zjawiskowo – usłyszał komentarz profesor Vector.

– Pięknie – skwitowała McGonagall, potwierdzając słowa koleżanki.

Severus, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, podniósł wzrok i zaniemówił.

Eudossia zrobiła z włosami coś, co uczyniło je złotymi i długimi. Zebrała je w gruby warkocz sięgający pasa, który przerzuciła przez ramię. Jej błękitne oczy lśniły tajemniczym blaskiem, a ciało opinała biała suknia do ziemi. Jej góra bez rękawów starannie przylegała do ciała, lecz dół gładko spływał ku ziemi, rozszerzając się. Towarzyszyła jej Granger, która coś do niej szeptała. Zachichotały wdzięcznie, a potem Hermiona narzuciła na jej ramiona szatę uczniowską.

—

Po posiłku wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali, kątem oka obserwując Eudossię, która natychmiast się podniosła, kiedy dotknął klamki. Z uśmieszkiem szedł wolno korytarzem, a potem wszedł do jednej z nieużywanych klas. Upewnił się również, że Dossie to widziała.

—

Birchwood wkroczyła do nieużywanej klasy jedenaście i zamarła. Zamek w drzwiach szczęknął, uniemożliwiając jej odwrót.

Snape, który stał na środku pokoju z perfidnym uśmieszkiem, transmutował salę tak, że nie miała okien, zbudowana była jedynie z kamienia ułożonego w kostkę, jak w lochach. Na ścianach wisiały pejcze, łańcuchy, kajdanki, skórzane ubrania, wyzywająca bielizna. Obok profesora stał stół o grubym blacie, z zapięciami na kostki i nadgarstki.

Sam mężczyzna miał na sobie jedynie czarne spodnie ze skóry, które kontrastowały z jego bladą cerą. Pod pępkiem biegł pasek ciemnych włosów, które znikały pod spodniami zwisającymi na biodrach Snape'a. Stał boso na zimnej posadzce, a jego różdżka wystawała z kieszeni spodni.

– Wydaje mi się, że mamy niedokończone porachunki, panno Birchwood – powiedział cichym i zmysłowym głosem. Kiedy Eudossia przełknęła ślinę, opierając się o drzwi, zaśmiał się. – Czyżbyś bała się własnych pragnień?

– T-to nie tak… J-ja… – zająknęła się. A kiedy uniósł brew, już w ogóle nie była w stanie mówić.

– Tak, _Dossie?_ – spytał cicho, podszedłszy do niej. Oparł się rękoma o drzwi, uniemożliwiając jej ucieczkę. – Co ty? – Jego oddech owionął jej ucho.

– Chrzanić to! – warknęła, potem zaatakowała usta Snape'a.

On ściągnął z niej ubranie, a ona zdjęła z niego spodnie, pod którymi nic nie miał. Po chwili jego ręka błądziła między jej nogami, a ona poruszała wolno swoją dłonią po jego członku. Usta mężczyzny obcałowywały jej szyję, dzięki czemu dziewczyna jęczała cichutko.

– Pieprz mnie – wydyszała, kiedy już nie mogła wytrzymać.

– No, no, no, robimy się bezczelni – rzucił złośliwie Snape.

– Severus, błagam… – zaczęła, lecz nie dał jej skończyć, tylko przeniósł ją na stół. Przypiął ją do niego.

Jego tortury nie miały końca, gdyż zaczął całować jej kobiecość, a jego język sprawnie wślizgiwał się między płatki. Wiła się i wypinała do przodu, błagając o litość, jednak Severus był nieugięty. Wreszcie, kiedy jego własne pragnienia doszły do głosu, wszedł w nią powoli.

—

– Kolejny rok nauki w Hogwarcie dobiegł końca! – mówił Dumbledore. – Dziś żegnamy nie tylko siódmorocznych, którzy kończą szkołę, ale również profesora Snape'a! – Cała sala zawiwatowała na to oświadczenie. – Jego posadę przejmie we wrześniu pan Potter, gdyż nasz ukochany profesor zamierza zamieszkać w miłym domku na wsi ze swoją małą Dossie. – Dyrektor zachichotał, reszta obecnych w Wielkiej Sali wymieniła zdumione spojrzenia. – Pobiorą się w przyszłym roku, w maju, w tej szkole, byście mogli być ich świadkami i gośćmi.

Posiłek trwał w najlepsze, ale wszystko co dobre, zawsze się kończy, więc musieli iść i się spakować, bo jutro mieli pociąg. Lecz nie wszyscy musieli. Eudossia zostawała jeszcze tydzień w zamku, ponieważ tak sobie zażyczył Severus. A dla niego oddałaby nawet życie.

– Tu jesteś – wymruczał, kiedy złapał ją od tyłu. Zaczął masować jej piersi, Dossie jęknęła, opierając się o jego klatkę piersiową.

– Ktoś może zobaczyć…

– Jesteśmy w Wieży Astronomicznej, kto tu by zaglądał?

Spojrzała mu w oczy.

– Miłość – odparła.


End file.
